Whipped Cream
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Poor Bankotsu, his birthday has come again and Jakotsu has some ideas for the celebration. Yes, it's short. BankotsuJakotsu. BOYS' LOVE. [Don't like, don't eat.]


**Author's Notes:** How are all of you again! Here's another BanxJa AU fanfic for you! Have fun with it, and if you like it, please review. I was surprised anyone read "With Sugar on Top"! You made me happy, those of you who read and reviewed. :Realises you can't make the happy faces with the carrots anymore: Noo! What's up with THAT!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own …. Though is stolen and kept tied up in my closet … Just joking … I think …

**Whipped Cream**

A lean, attractive man slowly crept into the unknown victim's room. On quiet feet, he slipped into the bed of his prey, turning off the alarm clock as he did so.

Only a few moments later, the other man stirred.

"What the …" he muttered, opening one eye to look at the man in his bed. "… Huh?"

"Happy birthday, Ban-chan!" Jakotsu squealed in delight.

Bankotsu groaned. It was never good to have a birthday when around Jakotsu. Especially for Ban.

"Ban-chan, I've got everything planed out! So just get dre … hey! I have these boxers!" Jakotsu said excitedly, having stripped Ban of his blanket. "Or did you just steal mine, you little pervy wervy."

"Like you're one to talk, Ja, now gimme my blanket back." Ban made an attempt to snatch it away from the older man, but to no prevail.

"Nuh-uh, Ban-chan! It's just us today, so get up, get dressed, and never stop lookin' sexy!" And with that, Jakotsu bounced out of the room.

A few minutes later and Ban was dressed in his pyjama pants (which is what he classified as "dressed") and shuffled out of the room.

But when he entered their kitchen, all he saw was a cake (which looked overtly large for two people to eat) and a large pile of presents.

"… Ja…? … Ja, where are you?" He walked over to the presents, looking behind them. When he didn't find Jakotsu there, he looked atop the cake. "What the …"

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAN-CHAN**!" Jakotsu shot out of the cake, pouncing on Ban.

Ban was holding his hand to his heart, obviously scared to bits.

Jakotsu started spraying whipped cream all over Bankotsu, with an evil grin on his face.

"Remember what we did last year, Ban-chan?"

"… all too well …"

"Well guess what?"

"…. what …?"

"We're gonna do it again!"

Bankotsu groaned, and Jakotsu sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth, licked his fingers, and bounced off. "Be ready in five!" he called cheerfully.

Once the five minutes were up, Bankotsu was cleaned up and dressed in street attire and standing near the front door. "Ja, c'mon. You're the one who's making me do this, so at least have the courtesy to be on time."

Only a second later, and a made up Jakotsu came out of his room. "Let us go, let us go!" he said, swinging the keys to their car in his hand. Bankotsu noted the many key chains, of which several had pictures of him in plastic picture frames.

He led Bankotsu down to the first floor and out to their car.

As they drove off, Ban looked at the grinning man.

"Why do you do this?" he asked, interested.

"Well, Ban-chan, it's my way of showing you how much I love you." Ja smiled at Bankotsu.

"… Don't you do that all the time anyway?"

"Yes, but today's special. Today's the day you become one year older!" Jakotsu laughed manically. "And plus, I wouldn't be a very good lover if I didn't celebrate every holiday with you, would I?"

Bankotsu shrugged, agreeing with him. "So what's up first?" he asked the man driving.

"Well, let's see … good question. I'm just driving around aimlessly."

"You're crazy."

"And you love me anyway."

"Says you."

"Hey!"

They both grinned, as Jakotsu took a sharp turn. Their car nearly tipped, but Ja was good about keeping just the right speed and angle so it wouldn't happen. Luckily, Bankotsu was used to the wild man's driving by now, even if the rest of the world wasn't.

"Hey …" Bankotsu muttered, as they pulled up to their building once more. "Ja… what're you doin'?"

But Jakotsu didn't reply, just got out of the car and opened Ban's door. "Your birthday surprise."

Ban was, to say the least, shocked when they entered their apartment to see all of his favourite foods piled onto the table, and a whole bunch of DVDs stacked on their television.

"Ja … who _made_ all this?" he asked, walking over to the table.

"Well, the guys and I have been working on it all night. I tell you, you have some hard-to-cook favourites," Ja said with a sly grin, draping his arms over Ban.

Bankotsu grinned at him, pecking him on the lips. "… Remember what we did the night of last year?"

"…. hehe …" Jakotsu grinned. "Yes I do …"

And all was fine and dandy in the land of Jakotsu and Bankotsu, apart from their five friends, whom are running out of the room screaming, covering their eyes.

**_Bring out the chocolate and ice cream._**

I hope you liked it, I'm really getting into the BanxJa pairing … 3 I love Shounen-Ai … :Starts singing along to Amuro Namie:


End file.
